


He will set us free

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: "He will set us free"





	He will set us free

Sometimes, everything was very quiet.

Sometimes, the ink monsters from above were silenced and the only noises it would hear was the flowing ink and the machine working.

The machine never stopped working.

Never.

The Projectionist wondered inside those same hallways since ever. Since it wasn’t human anymore. Since it’s old self died.

It’s old self... No... Nom... Nor...

Letting out a loud whine, it slid through the slimy ink, dragging its feet around it towards the chair.

The last thing it had left before...

The projectionist clicked the button of the recorder and leaned in. The thing vibrated, but it couldn’t hear it.

It whined again, something inside its chest pulling, tugging.

It fell to its knees and held the projector it had as a head, whining again, the sound coming from a box in its stomach.

It was tired. Tired of endless wonder. Tired of not knowing anything. Tired of being alone, tiring of watching the same cartoon every day through those broken walls, tired of the ink, tired of being scared of going up.

It was so scared.

Then, it felt the slightest change in the ink slime. 

The projectionist jumped up, screaming, whining, and turning around. Its bright light illuminated the wooden stairs that lead to the elevator. There, a figure stood, right in front of the stairs.

The figure wore a Bendy mask and a pair of suspender pants.

The Projectionist tilted the projector, the lens blinking like an eye. It was so confused, it knew this creature...

The inky figure raised a sign.

_“Sammy here, Norman. I come to visit”_

The projectionist blinked again, its body relaxing and deflating again. It whined, loudly. Norman. Norman. It was Norman. Norman. Norman...

And the figure was Sammy.

Sammy was Norman’s friend.

It liked Sammy.

It whined again, reaching out for him, and Sammy seemed to laugh by how his shoulders moved. It couldn’t hear him. He started to walk towards the projectionist.

It fell down to its knees, again, tired, and Sammy moved closer, slowly holding its projector, caressing the sides and making it let out a weak and soft whine.

The projector fell tiredly against Sammy’s hand and stomach, the light turning off. Sammy was probably humming, his stomach vibrating ever so lightly.

It was tired.

It wanted to sleep.

_“I know Norm...”_

_“I’m sorry...”_

_“I will take us out of here”_

_“I promise”_

_**“He will set us free”** _


End file.
